To Be With You
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Nick Gray and Miley Stewart have been together for six years. The boys have been on tour and Nicks been getting upset and depressed. Joe and Kevin decide it's their mission to make him happy again. Niley. LEGAL! FLUFF!


I would like to express that this is the **Grey Brothers **and** Miley Stewart. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

When I was writing this I kept coming up with ideas I wanted to include, so please read and review. It would mean the world to me. 

"What up London!?" Joe shouted into the microphone causing a loud echo of screams to fill the building. The boys were on their last stop of their latest tour, they were performing in the O2 arena. The boys were tired and couldn't wait to sleep in their own beds. Nick turned nineteen whist on tour and the only thing he wanted to do was see his long term girlfriend Miley.

Every night they would talk together on webcam and the phone but it wasn't the same. Nick never had the same spark on stage as he used to have when they were touring with Hannah. Everyone knew that they were soul mates and couldn't live without each other. They all witnessed including the fans, Nicks love for Miley when they announced their dating after three years of hiding it.

They were Hollywood's new 'Brangelina' everyone loved them; even a mouse could tell they were inseparable from each other.

Nick picked up his guitar and placed it over his shoulder, he looked out into the audience and saw all the beautiful girls screaming and waving their arms around. But only one face and one girl came to mind. Miley **Stewart**. Nick wanted the concert to end as quickly as possible so he could get on that plane and be out of there closer to the love of his life. Everyone could tell, even the fans. They could feel the strain of his heart wanting to be with her.

Miley announced she was Hannah a year before they confessed they were together. She was joined with the brothers as they were in the middle of their second tour together, she explained that she wanted a normal life and to be a normal teenager. It was quite surprising that the majority of her fans stood by her and said she was an inspiration for wanting to live her own life. Some on the other hand weren't so happy she lied to them but she soon got over that. You win some you lose some.

Joe looked over to Nick and sighed, he was heartbroken for his little brother. He quickly looked over at Kevin and smirked, they planned something and no one knew apart from them. Joe turned and pulled the microphone up to his mouth, the opening chords for their oldest hit please be mine started playing and he started singing.

Nick bit the side of his cheek trying to get into the music but just couldn't, he looked up and saw that the camera saw on him. He smiled but backstage in their dressing room a girl knew that it was fake.

Miley was curled up on the brother's couch holding onto one of Nicks sweatshirts. She sighed as she saw the fake smile. But she couldn't help but feel ecstatic that in less than an hour she would be with him again.

She arrived by this morning by a commercial flight in from California. She had been hiding all day as requested by two caring brothers. That's how she got here. They pleaded and pleaded with her boss to let her have a week off and fly to England, and there she was. After a nine hour flight through the night she arrived at three am. Kevin, went out to pick her up only Joe knowing where he was going, and brought her back to the hotel they were staying at. She was exhausted and spent most of the morning sleeping in the hotel room Joe booked for her.

It had been three months since they were face to face and her heart was so tight she couldn't work properly, the only thing that could fix her was Nick. He could make her feel whole.

Miley sat quietly watching the show on the television laughing gently at some of the jokes Joe said but mainly staring intently at Nick. He would occasionally walk around the stage up to the edge leaning down to some fans strumming his guitar like nothing's wrong.

Back on stage Joe was trying to cheer him up. He ruffled his hair a couple of times when he walked past trying to get at least a proper smile out of him. Nothing was working. He even smacked him on the head with his tambourine but that didn't even get a punch back.

As finishing lines of burning up were done, the brothers announced they were having a ten minute break. Nick rushed off the stage and handed his guitar to the stage manager.

Nick turned to Joe. "I'm just going back to the dressing room; I need to get my water bottle"

"What? NO, I mean... have this one" Joe said panicking picking up a random bottle of the side half gone.

"Dude that's skank anyone could have used that, I'm getting my own" Nick said turning around.

Kevin walked over carrying a set list. He looked at Joe for a second and saw the look on his face.

"Joe what's happening?" Kevin asked quickly

"He's going to the dressing room! Stall him" Joe said running ahead of Nick towards the room.

"Hey Nick! Urm... come here a second." Kevin said randomly off the top of his head, gesturing for him to walk over.

"Kevin, I'm really thirsty can this wait?" Nick said pleadingly.

Joe ran as fast as he could in his tight skinny jeans. He received a few funny looks from staff as he was supposed to be having a break and resting. As he got to the dressing room he skidded to a halt outside and opened the door after a brief knock. He walked inside to find Miley with a look of panic on her face, she relaxed when she realised it was Joe.

"Joe! You freaking scared me!" Miley exclaimed sitting up properly on the couch.

"Miley you need to hide! Nick's coming" Joe said rushing hiding all evidence that she was there.

"What? Where am I going to hide?" Miley asked standing up.

Joe walked over to the door and peaked outside to see Nick coming down the corridor.

"Quick he's coming, get in the closet!"

"I am not getting in the bloody closet!"

"Do you want the surprise to work?" Joe asked standing with his back to the door.

Nick was walking down the corridor when he heard a bang from behind him. He turned around and saw Kevin fiddling with a box then stepping away quickly. He shook his head and walked to the door and went to push it open.

The door was jammed. Nick tried shoving it again.

Inside the dressing room Joe was silently pleading with Miley to get in the closet and wait until he leaves. He explained that he knew how much she wanted to see him now but the surprise would be more special.

She sighed and got into the closet still holding onto Nick's sweatshirt. Joe stepped away from the door causing Nick to come flying in.

"Joe, what the hell?" Nick said getting off the floor brushing off his clothes. "Why did you just block there door?"

"Oh hey Nick, what are you doing here?" Joe asked avoiding the question quickly. Bringing his hand up to his head.

"You know what I'm doing here. I told you like a minute ago" Nick said feeling a bit annoyed, he walked over his dresser and picked up his water bottle.

"Oh right. I forgot..."

Nick sighed and sat down on the couch Miley was sitting a few minutes before. He took a sip from his bottle then froze.

Joe's eyes widened. "What's wrong dude?"

Nick sniffed twice and looked around confused. "Joe, why does it smell of Miley in here?"

"What? No it's doesn't." Joe exclaimed quickly walking over to his dressing table and spraying some spray around the room.

Nick kept looking around. "I'm serious it does"

"How do you know it's her smell? Some random woman could have it?" Joe said making up lame excuses as he went.

"I just know okay?" Nick explained, picking up one of the pillows and smelling it. "Are you trying to hurt me Joe? Or are you just- wait. Is that Miley's bracelet?" He asked standing up and going over to his table and picking it up.

"Oh she... she sent it over from the US to remind you of her?"

Joe walked backwards laughing nervously.

"**Gray** Brothers to the stage. **Gray** Brothers to the stage." The announcer said over the loud speaker.

"Oh" Nick said looking down at it and rubbing his thumb over the heart engraved with his name and hers.

"Come on Nick, let's go we can't keep the fans waiting." Joe said ushering him out of the room.

Nick placed the bracelet on his table again and walked out with Joe following. Miley came out of the closet a few seconds later when she heard them speaking on stage. She wiped he tears that were running down her face. She so badly wanted to come out of the closet when Nick said that he was hurting because of the smell. She just wanted to be in his arms again but she promised Joe she would go ahead with their plan.

She got changed in the bathroom to some white skinny jeans and a silver sparkly top; she quickly pulled her black heels out from behind the couch and put them on. She looked into the mirror and sat back down onto the couch waiting for her call.

A little while later on stage Joe was about to get the plan started. He looked into the camera sending the signal to Miley. He grabbed his microphone and walked to the end of the catwalk.

"Okay guys. Now we've decided to change the set list a bit and as you know on our new album there's a new song that Nick wrote by himself for his one true love, and I'm sure you know who that is!"

The fans screamed their hearts out when they heard that their favourite award winning song was going to be performed.

"And, as you all are probably aware Nick doesn't like to sing this song much as it's too pain full for him to sing. And he usually ends up in tears." Joe said turning around and walking back up the cat walk.

Nick glared at him as he walked past him.

"Also, Nick didn't know about this till now so, Kevin and I decided that I will play the piano as my skills have gotten better. Kevin also will play the violin. Yes he knows how to play the violin. So you guys are witnessing history here! A rare performance!" Joe said taking his seat at the piano.

"Nick, take your mike and stay at the end of the catwalk." Kevin commanded pushing him down the cat walk.

"Whatever you're doing isn't funny guys." Nick said taking one last look at his brothers before facing out to the audience.

Joe made a funny face at Nick just as Kevin walked off stage to pick up the violin and hand his microphone to a girl eager to get on the stage. Kevin smiled to her and walked back on stage.

Joe started playing the opening chords looking over to the wing of the stage where she nodded silently.

"_**I've been alone so many nights now,  
And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.  
I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you." **_Nick sang as the whole arena went silent listening to his soulful voice and powerful lyrics. Kevin started playing a quiet tune. Nick closed his eyes the feeling of the song taking over his body.

_**"So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
Wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do." **_He took a deep breath in and took a few steps backward. Every single person there had their video cameras out filming with tears in their eyes.

_**"And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually.."**_Nicks eyes widened as he heard a voice singing along with his own. He turned around and didn't see anyone there other than his two brothers who gave him a smile and nodded for him to continue.

_**"And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be..." **_Miley smiled as Nick sung, she walked out from the wings. The whole audience gasped, some of the girls couldn't help but squeal at such a romantic moment. Nick felt the presence behind and turned around.

He spotted Miley. His eyes widened as his beautiful girlfriend walked along the catwalk. His heart swelled with emotion as he saw tears running down her cheeks. As Miley got to the end of the catwalk Nick held out his arm and Miley ran into it hugging him softly. _**  
**_  
_**"Holding you for the very first time, **__**never letting go.**__**  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way... Ooohh..." **_Nick sang with all the emotion he had in him. His heart lifted out of his chest when he saw all the fans crying at the song. During the little wordless part of the song he pulled her into him and held onto her tightly making sure it wasn't just his imagination and she was really there. Miley rested her head on his shoulder as he hummed the words into the microphone.

_**"Oh, to be with you..."**_

Miley and Nick both brought the microphone to their lips and sung with such harmony.

_**"Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually."**_

_**"And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
That's when I know that God does exist.  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah. You...."**_

Miley smiled up at Nick as he finished the closing lines of the song. The arena went into loud screams of applause for the two lovers. Nick took the microphone away from his mouth and turned to the love of his life. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes shining with tears that were rolling down her check. He lifted up his thumb and wiped them away with the pad.

Both their hearts were fully joined, they no longer had the pain inside they had been feeling for months. Nick turned Miley towards him and put his hand to her lower back. Miley smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, they looked into each eyes and leaned in. They closed the gap between them and kissed each other with all the passion and love they had. The sparks between them could be seen from miles away.

It was like a true fairy tale. The two lovers found each other and nothing could pull them apart.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other and smiled. Their job was done, their mission was accomplished. They managed to make their brother smile again. Kevin patted Joe on his back as he put down the violin. Joe smiled, together they had brought together the two lovers who were destined to never leave each other's side.

They pulled out of the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you" Nick whispered.

"I love you too" Miley said leaning her head on his chest breathing in his scent.

"So it was your smell in my dressing room" Nick said smirking at Miley as she laughed.

"Maybe"

Well guys. I hope this was okay. I listened to this song the other day and fell in love with it. It's called **To be with you – David Archuleta **I really recommend you listen to it. You will also understand the song better and everything as well. I'm quite proud of this one-shot and I would love it if you reviewed.


End file.
